Love? or Friendship? That is the question
by KnightBlood1617
Summary: If you are to choose between Love and Friendship, what will you choose? will you choose the one who has been your first love? or the friend that where always been there? Love or Friendship what will you choose? this is AU. sorry for the epic fail summary...but if you want the full story just read what's inside. thank you


Title: Love or Friendship? That is the question.

Plot: Hinata Hyuuga is Ryoma Echizen first love, and the only girl he ever love and Sakuno Ryuuzaki is his friend who is secretly wishing to be his present love. But when Hinata Hyuuga, comes back to Ryoma Echizen's life will there be another spark to revive the hidden flame between them or Sakuno Ryuzaki will splashed water to the spark to prevent a love of fire and what's with Ryoma Echizen older sister Shizuka Echizen transferring to Hyotei and catches the eye of not only one Atobe Keigo but also Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Disclaimer: I am disappointed to say this but, I do not own the characters of prince of tennis, I just own the OC's and the plot, thank you for reading.

Time of Plot: the Characters are in their high school except for Ryoma, Hinata, Sakuno, and their batch mates as senior middle schoolers

Characters:

Ryoma Echizen: the Seigaku Rookie, America's grand slam multi-champion, World's youngest billionaire, heir to Echizen Group.

Personality: cold, rude, arrogant on the outside and kind hearted, smart, and gentleman inside.

Hobbies: Playing Tennis, Sleeping, reading highly educational books, playing piano, guitar and singing (secretly), playing Basketball, swimming, chess, and polo

Personal Status: Single Age: 16

Appearance: perfectly handsome Eyes: golden yellow Hair: Blackish Green Body built: tall, leaner and muscular height: 6'3

Hinata Hyuuga: the Europe's Asian princess, Europe's Prima Ballerina, Ms Teen Universe Europe and heiress to Hyuuga Group.

Personality: perfect like an angel inside and out, smart and witty, slight cocky, frank and sarcastic, also funny and bubbly. She dislikes all people who judge people by their appearances and status and also hates girls who likes to put on too much make up and does plastic surgeries.

Hobbies: ballet, playing tennis and volleyball, playing piano, shopping, dancing and singing, cooking, painting and designing shoes, modeling, reading books and ice skating

Personal Status: Single Age: 16

Appearance: perfectly beautiful Eyes: Silver lavender Hair: Midnight blue waist length and mermaid curls Body built: tall, grotesque perfect proportioned hour glass figure with long legs height: 5'11

Sakuno Ryuuzaki: Seigaku Gymnast Princess, and daughter of Minako Shuuhi, and Sarutobi Ryuuzaki Worlds famous musicians and music producers

Personality: kind and bubbly, smart but not in English, she likes to help other people, sweet and friendly

Hobbies: cooking, gymnastic, singing, playing volleyball, photography, tennis

Personal Status: Single Age: 15

Appearance: Beautiful Eyes: chocolate brown Hair: dark brown knee length hair Body built: tall, curvy hourglass figure well proportioned Height: 5'7

Keigo Atobe: Hyotei High King, multi-billionaire, half blood prince, Tennis Royal Champ, heir to Atobe Group

Personality: air headed, arrogant, womanizer with regal attitude, smart, but can be kindhearted if he wants too

Hobbies: playing tennis, golf, and baseball, likes reading, car racing, reading and painting and playing violin and polo

Personal Status: Single Age: 19

Appearance: regally handsome Eyes: green Hair: jet Black Body built: Tall, lean, and muscular Height: 6'5

Shizuka Echizen: The It Girl, Ms Universe, World's Ice Queen, Supermodel and Beauty Queen

Personality: cocky, ice queen, over protective older sister, frank, funny, smart, witty, sarcastic, elegant, she hates all un natural beauty and she always likes to have a witty banter with her older brother Ryoga and younger brother Ryoma.

Hobbies: swimming, modeling, playing flute, Tennis, gymnastic, ice skating, ballet, fashion designing, reading, dancing, singing, photography, car racing, polo, golf and playing basketball

Personal Status: Single Age: 18

Appearance: Goddess Eyes: golden yellow Hair: Sandy brown blonde waist length straight hair Body built: tall, goddess like, grotesque body Height: 5'11

Kunimitsu Tezuka: Seigaku Tennis Captain, Germany Grand Slam Multi-Champion and World's hottest Tennis heartthrob, Multi-billionaire heir of Tezuka Group

Personality: Stoic, cold, and serious most of the time and on the outside, well mannered, gentleman, caring, loving, funny and kind

Hobbies: playing tennis, mastering tea ceremony practice, playing basketball, and saxophone, racing, reading, likes music, practicing kanji,

Personal Status: Single Age: 19

Appearance: like a Greek god Eyes: hazel Hair: light brown Body built: Tall lean Muscular Height 6'5

* * *

Main Story:

Only a month after the opening of the new school year, everyone is still high like fire because the Seigaku Grand slam champions, Ryoma and Tezuka return to their responsibility as Seigaku Resident Tennis Rookie and Seigaku Resident Tennis Captain respectively. And also the news of Ryoma Echizen's It Girl older sister Shizuka Echizen enrolled at their school for her junior year.

At first the school Tennis Courts were filled of student who are fan-girls/ boys screaming and distracting the regulars and some even stealing their properties but when Shizuka Echizen the newly appointed manager of the Team and Girls Volleyball Team Captain saw the commotion she order them all out of the courts and after this incident the Tennis Courts were never bothered again and that is the main reason why Tezuka admire her.

Shizuka, Coach Ryuuzaki and the rest of the regulars and the other team members with Sakuno Ryuuzaki and Tomoka Osakada where at the Tennis Courts, the regular with the non regulars are practicing their skills while the girls are just watching them. It's always like this Shizuka always giving them something to do, Tezuka giving them laps to ran, Inui scribbling notes and mixing his famous Inui Juice that Shizuka surprisingly likes, coach Ryuuzaki continuing guiding them and Sakuno and Tomoka cheering. But except this time when Shizuka got a call from their mother, Kaede from New York.

Kringggggggggggggggg! It was Shizuka Echizen's Iphone 5 ringing. Shizuka checked the call id to see that it was her mother calling from New York she excused herself and answer the call.

AN: Shizuka- "blah, blah" Kaede- **_"Blah, Blah" _**speaking in different language: _"blah, blah"_ this time they are speaking in English.

Shizuka: _mother! How are you and father? And how is New York? _

Kaede: **_your father and I were fine, by the way Shizuka darling I want you and your Otouto to be excused for tomorrow as your father, Ryoga and I will be there tomorrow and for the rest of the week and also I want you to tell the servants to prepare another room for-_**

Shizuka: _I'm sorry mother but room for what…or rather for whom?_ (Shizuka suspiciously asked her mother)

Kaede: **_ah that room is for Hinata Hyuuga, you remember her.. she is Ryoma's first love and-_**

Shizuka: _yeah I knew her and mother now that you mentioned her …..I knew you are planning something since the day you heard the name of Sakuno-chan and "the not so secret" for me background checking of yours mother_

**_Kaede: of course not my dear princess, I am not scheming something well not yet, but I heard that the Tezuka heir and you are quite close since the day you too met_**

Shizuka_: _(blushed)_we are just close and we are friends, mother nothing is there between us_

**_Kaede: Nothing yet... but we will see…and oh before I forgot tell your brother that your grandfather wishes to talk to him at Skype later this evening and also remind him of our arrival you knew that he hates surprises well except this one._**

Shizuka:_but mother-_

**_Kaede: Ciao my love, say my love to your brother…_**

**_Toooot….Tooot…..Tooot…Tooot the phone call end_**

Shizuka stares at her phone in disbelieve. Her mother that evil and sweet woman "what is she thinking" she said walking back to the courts just in time Ryoma finished her 50 lap runs. She then goes to coach Ryuuzaki who are talking with Sakuno, Tomoka and Tezuka.

"Coach Ryuuzaki-sama, can I talk to you?" she asked politely to the older woman and the said woman smiled at the younger

"Yes Shizuka you may" she gave her permission

"Well… it's about Ryoma and I… and I just got a call from our mom and she asked that if we can be excused for tomorrow and the rest of today's week for their arrival and I was wondering if we can have your permission ma'am" she requested and Coach Ryuuzaki smiled understandingly

"Oh, Of course you two may… and if you wanted I can tell yours and your brother's senseis at the meeting later it was surely no problem" Ryuuzaki-sensei offered

"But ma'am we can do that" Shizuka argued

"No I insist and knowing Kaede she sure requested a lot to be done now before they arrives right?" Ryuuzaki-sensei insisted

"Yes, ma'am and thank you so much Ryuuzaki-sama" Shizuka bowed for respect

"Oh it was nothing and Tezuka" turning her attention to the boy "tell them that you are all dismissed for today" she told her team captain

"Yes, Ryuuzaki-sensei" he replied

"Team you are all dismissed" Tezuka commanded his team

"Hai, Buchou" they said in unison

Waiting for her brother Sakuno look at Shizuka "Uhm Shizuka-Oneesama…yours and Ryoma-kun's mother is coming home?" she asked the older girl and Shizuka smile her dazzling smile at Sakuno

"Oh yes… Sakuno-chan but also our father and older brother Ryoga" she answer the younger girl

"Ryoga-Oniisama is he a tennis player like Ryoma-kun?" she asked again

"Oh yes before but he is now a Pro basketball player for Kirin at JBA" she said

"Really?! Oh that's it I remember now he is the most super star player and team captain of Kirin and name MVP for three consecutive years" said Tomoka jumping in the conversation

The rest of the Seigaku regulars heard that and they come to the girls "Wow nyaa… oichibi and Shizuka-chan your older brother is the Ryoga Echizen my basketball IDOL nyaa!" said Eiji "YES that is true he is my idol nyaa…so maybe…nyaa oichibi so do you play also nyaa?!"

"A 90% yes and a 10 percent no" said Inui

"fushuuu" said Kaido (translation: he said that is cool)

"nice…" said Momo

"Yeah… I play basketball" he told them then turns to his Oneechan "Onee… aren't we going home?" he asked

"Oh yes, Otouto… so ciao minna!" Shizuka said to them before walking with Ryoma to his black BMW convertible.

After the two siblings left the rest of them go to their different pathway homes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Keigo Atobe sat in front of his father's office desk staring at the picture of a goddess like girl "Father what is the meaning of this?" Atobe asked his father never his eyes leaving the picture.

"Oh, that is Kaede and Nanjiro Echizen's only daughter and middle child, Shizuka Echizen" Kuronagi Atobe said

"Shizuka Echizen… isn't she the beauty queen sister of Ryoma? From Seigaku?" he asked

"Yes, she is and also she is smart and witty too.. you already met her at France where she came from before transferring currently at Seigaku" Kuronagi told his son

"So father, why showed me her portrait not unless you are planning…" he drifted off as his father laughed

"My son, my son… you caught me… yes indeed I am planning no, let me rephrase that. We I mean Kaede and I were planning for the two of you to get married before Sarutobi Tezuka asked for her hand and we don't want that because we are to refused to be upper handed by the Tezuka my son and I knew for a while that you… are watching her from a far aren't you my son?" Kuronagi said

Atobe blushed "Father…"

His father laughed "You know my son, if you like her why not? Since she is from our circle and she is not only well manner, but also smart, witty and last but not the least a strong willed woman… she will be perfect for you my son I just knew" he said to his son

"But father what if she doesn't like me?" he asked his father "Keigo, no one will never not like you and remember you are my son and a true ATOBE remember and we are nothing but the best" his father said

And Keigo Atobe for once smile for real "Thank you dad" he said to his father before embracing him "Your welcome son…. Your welcome"

* * *

At Echizen Manor

Shizuka already told their servants to prepare her parents, Ryoga and Hinata's room although she told them that Hinata's room will be just for the mean time since the Hyuuga Mansion is currently renovating and Hinata will be just by herself for the rest of the year before her older brother and sister joins her next month from London.

Ryoma walks inside Shizuka's room.

"Oneechan… I thought you said it was only them are coming home so why prepare for _her_ rooms here?" he questioned Shizuka

And Shizuka shifted "Who is _her_ you are talking about Otouto?" she asked him back with one eyebrow raised

"**Her**… _Hinata_! Her rooms next… no scratch that across _my _room?" he fires back "Oh…well yeah she is coming back" Shizuka said

"Oh she is..- wait. What?!" Ryoma blushed "She is back and living here….-"

"Brother stop the dirty thought" Shizuka teased amused by her brother's reaction

"No I-iam not thinking-g about th-that!" he defend

"Huh? What that? I am just saying dirty thought and …oh you are thinking about something like that aren't you huh?"Shizuka teased him while wiggling her perfect pluck eyebrows while the said boy blushed hard

"Onee!" Ryoma Yelled while Shizuka laughed "just kidding…but let me asked you this… are you still in love with her?"

Ryoma was silenced for a minute or two and smile softly "this will sound cheesy but yeah I love her with all my heart and I" he breathe deeply "and your what? My Otouto" Shizuka asked him softly

"I…am actually planning to asked her to marry me after we graduate college" he finish and Shizuka soften at her younger brother

"Don't get me wrong I love Hinata-chan as my younger sister but what about Sakuno-chan? I mean I saw the two of you sometimes and you two seem to be really close and I heard from before that you two are in "MU"?" Shizuka asked him

"Onee… Sakuno and I are close because she is my best friend my female best friend you know other than Hinata" he said

"But to you…friendship yes, but what about her, have you seen the way she looks at you? It doesn't seem like only friendship for me but something more and calling my "Shizuka aura" as you and Ryoga-Oniichan called it…believe me when Hinata saw this even if she is the most angelic girl I knew she will definitely will have a fit with this" Shizuka told him and Ryoma rolled his eyes

"Oneechan, no offence but my Hinata is nothing like you do, you know" he joked winking at her while Shizuka grab a pillow beside her and threw it to Ryoma "You bastard!" and they began their pillow fight that lasted until there were feathers everywhere.

"But remember brother before you think about the future why don't you start courting her again because may I remind you again that you let her go once before now that she is back you might want to keep on guard because hell, there is a lot of rich princes a crossed the world that may steal her from you before you even say hi"

* * *

The next day at Tokyo International Airport

Mr and Mrs. Echizen along with their eldest son Ryoga, comes back when people saw them they bow at the Echizen 3/5th of the family but when some of the people saw Ryoga they immediately get swoon by just looking at the famous Kirin team Captain and the said captain just smirked.

"Okaa-sama what about Hinata-chan aren't she supposed to be coming with us?" Ryoga asked Kaede but it was Nanjiro who answered "Well my dear son she is already here" referring to the beautiful midnight blue haired girl who standing beside their Limo "Hinata-chan!" said Kaede giving the younger girl a hug

"Lady Kaede" Hinata said and Kaede glared softly "Hinata, its mother remember" Kaede said in her motherly tone "Oh yes I'm sorry Okaa-sama I forgot" she said smiling sheepishly

While Nanjiro stops their reunion "Oh my dear ladies I think we should continue our lovely talk before false news spreads" he told them getting inside their limo

They reach Echizen mansion after an hour later and they were welcome by the servants.

"Where are Shizuka and Ryoma Ms Suzuki?" Kaede asked the head servant while Suzuki bow "Lady Shizuka and Young Master Ryoma are both at the Gardens Madam" she said

"Oh Is that so, very well then you may all go and Hinata do you want to surprised Ryoma?" Kaede told Hinata and she nodded

* * *

Ryoma is at the Gardens having tea with Shizuka enjoying the heat of the morning sun when suddenly he saw nothing but felt familiar soft hands covering his eyes.

"H-Hinata?" he whispered removing Hinata's soft hands that covers his eyes and pulled her in a tight embrace "Wow… you really missed me huh?" Hinata joked

"What, of course I missed you silly" kissing the top of her nose while Hinata smile softly "Good, because I missed you too my prince" she said placing a light kiss in his lips (AN: OH HOW SWEET! :"))

"EHEM!" Shizuka coughed softly interrupting their moment "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds but I think I am still young to be an aunt" she laughed when Hinata and Ryoma blushed hard

"YO! So what did I miss?" Ryoga asked them but judging at the sadistic smile of Shizuka and Ryoma and Hinata's red faces "So… Shizuka are we going to have a new nephew or niece?" he teased

"Oh s-shut u-up Ryoga-nii!" Ryoma yelled to his brother "What?! You want to name your son after me wow I never knew you love me that much Otouto" he teases Ryoma again

When Nanjiro and Kaede walks in with their servants holding their lunch "Ryoma my son I thought you will name it after me?" said Nanjiro faking a weep while Kaede hits his head "Oh you boys, stop it now before my son and daughter in law dies in too much blushing I'm sure you don't want that headline for tomorrow you know" said Kaede while all of them except for Ryoma and Hinata blushed hard.

They had their lunch and spent the rest of the day talking and talking catching up to each other life. When Ryoma and Hinata alone finally outside Ryoma's balcony with pillows and blankets and cuddling with each other.

"So how's your life in London?"Asked Ryoma "Oh same as always performing at theaters here and there meeting with the queen and the other royals in Europe and thinking of you" Hinata said caressing his face Ryoma took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"So what about you how's your school and is there someone that I have to be jealous of" Ryoma smiled "School is fine, I have the same routine and no there is no one" he told her but Hinata felt the "but"

"But…" she trailed "it's not but, but okay… do you remember Sakuno Ryuuzaki the friend that I talked to you about?" he asked her and Hinata raised an eyebrow "_a_ _friend_" she raised an eyebrow

"Oh you… you know that I love you and she is just a friend of mine and a girl best friend and nothing more" he explained "Well is that so? Then I would like to meet her"

Hinata was taken a back because she thought that Ryoma was just kidding before "Oh sure I would love to meet her" she said 'and to make her back out from you' she added silently

"I'm glad that you understand my sunshine" Ryoma told Hinata before they make out 'I will never let anyone take you away from me not even your so called best friend' Hinata vow silently to herself


End file.
